Сборщик налогов
(Tax Collector) — НИП, добавленный в обновлении 1.3. Его душу можно найти в аду и возродить с помощью очищающего порошка. Появляется после убийства Стены плоти. Собирает налог на имущество с других НИПов. Все НИПы (учитывая самого сборщика) которые живут в доме, будут платить по 50 медных монет раз в минуту или по 12 серебряных монет за день. Он может собрать до 10 золотых монет за один раз. При смерти появится при наличии свободной комнаты. Не может быть призван к себе с помощью статуи короля. Интересные факты *Это единственный НИП городского типа, который во время вечеринки не надевает Праздничный колпак. Фразы Сборщика налогов *«Что, все вокруг должны так громко открывать и закрывать двери?!» («Must everyone open and shut doors so incredibly noisily around here?!») *«Я только что пришёл от торговца. Он хотел знать, принимаю ли я кредитные карточки.» («I just came from of Merchant. He wanted to know if I took credit cards.») (торговец присутствует) *«Я вижу, что у тебя есть свободное время, как всегда. Не могу представить, как такому как ты пришлась бы рабочая жизнь.» («I see you're free of time, as usual. Can't imagine what work life would be for your kind of folk») *«...две бочки патоки, плюс -- Ох, забудь, не бери в голову, ты здесь. Вот твои деньги» («...two barrels of molasses, plus -- Oh, nevermind that, you're here. Here's your money.») *«Что должен делать человек, чтобы его оставили в покое в этом месте? » («What does a man have to do to be left alone in this place?») *«Снова ты? Должно быть ты хочешь больше денег!?» («You again? Suppose you want more money!?») *«Да, да, да! -- Я дам тебе всю твою долю через мгновение! Я думаю, что ты должен быть более терпеливым ко мне, ведь я делаю всю эту работу.» («Yes, yes, yes! -- I'll give you your share in just a moment. I'd think you to be a bit more patient, what with me doing all the work and all.») *«Однажды пытался получить оплату с дриады с помощью одолжения, теперь у меня растёт грибок в странных местах.» («''Tried to get of Dryad to pay me with favors once, now I have fungus growing in strange places''.») (дриада присутствует) *«Скажи торговца оружием, чтобы он прекратил предлагать мне оплату с помощью патронов, у меня ведь даже оружия нет.» («''Go tell of Arms Dealer to stop offering to pay me with ammo, I don't even own a gun''.») (торговец оружием присутствует) *«Почему бы ТЕБЕ не попробовать пособирать деньги с подрывника, не теряя руку или ногу или...» («''Why don't YOU try collecting money from of Demolitionist and not losing a hand or foot or...»)(подрывник присутствует) 'Когда игрок нажимает кнопку "Собрать"' *«И снова ты, забирающий мои деньги! Просто возьми их и прочь с глаз моих!» ''(«Here you are again, taking all my coin! Just grab it and begone from my sight!») *«Вот твоя часть налогов, которые я собрал с нашего избыточного населения!» («Here's your cut of the taxes that I've taken from our surplus population!») Когда игрок нажимает кнопку "Собрать", когда денег нет *«Не так быстро! Ты получил свои деньги, теперь вон!» («Not so fast! You got your money, now begone!») *«Ба! Снова ты? Ты только что забрал мои деньги, так что убирайся и приходи позже!» («Bah! You again? You just grabbed some of my coin just moments ago, so bugger off and come back later!») *«Я дал тебе половину кроны пять минут назад! Убирайся!» («I just gave you half a crown five minutes ago! Scram!») *«Ты только что получил свою плату, и ни гроша больше! Проваливай!» («You just received your pay, and not a farthing more! Get out!») *«О, значит я просто кажусь для тебя табличкой с монетой, да? Потому что каждый раз, когда ты меня видишь, ты спрашиваешь меня.» («Oh, so you just see me as a coin sign, eh? 'Cus every time you see me, you ask me») *«Снова лезешь в мой кошелёк!? И ты зовёшь МЕНЯ жадным.» («Reaching into my moneybags again already!? And you call ME greedy.») *«Деньги не растут на деревьях, так что не отнимай у меня мой плод!» («Money doesn't grow on trees, so don't overpick my fruit! Bah!») *«Ты уже умудрился потратить каждый пенни, который я тебе заплатил!? Ба, я не занимаюсь благотворительностью, иди убей слизня!» («You already managed to spend every pence I paid you!? Bah, I'm not a charity, go kill a slime!») *«Ты даже не останавливаешься, чтобы сказать "Привет"?» («Don't you ever stop to say 'Hi?'») *«Снова выпрашиваешь!? Не смотри на меня, словно у меня ночью сердце размягчится!» («Begging so soon?! Don't look at me like I'll have a change of heart overnight!») *«...И люди зовут меня жадным? Нет у меня больше ничего для тебя .» («...And people call me greedy? No, I have nothing else for you.») История Галерея left|thumb|295px|Использование игроком очищающего порошка на измученной душе en:Tax Collector Категория:НИПы Категория:Контент обновления 1.3 Категория:Хардмод